Change of Thought
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Sometimes when you think you're right, you're wrong. Scam/Sam Oneshot. Randomness.


Help.

I don't think anyone can hear me anymore. No doubt, because I can't speak.

I can't hear.

I'm trapped in myself with no way out.

I suppose others have it worse... Helen Keller for example; blind, deaf and mute? No way out.

But for me... at least I was gifted with sight. I can read, I can learn...

But one more thing I've been deprived of?

Love.

So full of emotions... I'd like a taste of it as well. I've read it in so many books; I've seen it when couples hold hands and smile. Mouth words to each other. Cuddle. Kisses. Love.

I can't have that.

So many people I know don't know sign language. But you know what? I want someone to tell me what they feel by look alone. I want them to stare at me and say "I love you" without their mouths moving.

And between you and me? I found that person.

I don't know what it is about him... I hardly even know him! I just saw him once and I know... I knew what he was saying.

He was angry at the world. Why, I don't know. But I know he was. I could tell the way his lips turned in a scowl, the way his eyes narrowed in anger...

He was the man I was looking for.

Someone who could speak their mind without a word. Just look alone...

I found him.

Too bad I'll never see him again. I saw him once in the street; I bumped into him, you see. He muttered someone under his breath, (at least I think so; he was mouthing **something**), and I, an expert at reading lips, could see he was cursing.

Even as angry as he is, even if I hadn't been staring at his lips, I knew what he was feeling. His body stance alone told me, and his face just solved the puzzle that was him.

I need to know who he is.

I need to meet him again. I need to see his face, his anger, his sorrow, his happiness, his emotions... I want him to be the one to tell me he loves me.

All through his face.

I've been researching too. No I'm not desperate. Is it really a crime to **not **go after the man you would think is your soul-mate?

So here I am: at my computer, but then I realize I don't know his name.

... Dammit.

That doesn't help my case at all, does it?

I search for the remote, smiling when I see it on the coffee table. I have no need for TV unless I want to read subtitles, but my roommates and best friends, Clover and Alex, (they wrote their names on a piece of paper when I met them when they realized I could read and write), aren't deaf or mute. (Lucky them.)

I may not have heard it, but I felt the remote's vibrations hit my leg as I dropped it out of shock.

There he was! On the news! Right there! Luck was on my side today, no doubt.

**Tim Scam.**

Wow. His name even left me breathless.

Wait, why was he on the news?

... Police? Handcuffs? News reporters? Cameras?

Him in custody?

For what? What could he have done?

**--**_**Attacked the WOOHP building with an intent of massacre the workers**_--

I froze, and fell to the couch behind me.

A criminal? Him?

How ... no, he was good! He had to be! He was my...

I look at the screen.

A criminal. Attempted murder. Probably a murderer. This was his third attack at WOOHP. At the world. At killing.

No... no, no, no!

It can't be!

I run to the door, grabbing my shoes on my way out. I hopped on one foot, trying to get my shoes on, and once the other shoe was on I ran out, running towards Alex's car, (she won't mind... I hope), and turning it on, driving away at fast speed.

I know I shouldn't drive without Alex or Clover but... oh well. This is an emergency.

I run towards the police station, hopefully he's there by now.

Once inside, I use sign language to talk to the police man but he shrugs and doesn't know what I'm saying. I sigh, turning around and freezing in place when I saw him coming in.

Police surrounding him, guns aimed at him.

No this can't be happening!

His eyes lock with mine, and I see them widen slightly as he recognized me from before.

**Why?** I said to him using sign language, not understanding how this could have happened, how this was possible. He was supposed to be the one to help me, the one able to understand me. The one who I could read easily.

He shrugged, a look I couldn't decifer on his face...

Sometimes, luck isn't on your side. Sometimes you think you know someone, but you don't. Sometimes you think one thing but it ends up not being what happens...

Sometimes, you expect one thing...

And you get something else entirely.

He smirked at me as he left, police ready to lock him away.

Sometimes you think you're right...

And you're wrong.

He chuckled, removing his stare from me to look ahead of him, removing his eyes from the girl who thought she was the one, the girl who thought her life had been changed forever.

Well, it was changed forever, that was for sure.

* * *

**RANDOMNESS. I wanted to write so badly, Cresenta knows I haven't been inspired lately. :( FONTS ARE INSPIRING!! **

**If this fic doesn't make sense or seems like it kind of relates to Apathetic... Um. Sorry in advance. **

**Please review. This may be random but I want to know what people think of it... **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
